A Man Princess
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: ONE SHOT! ROXAS is a conceited hard to live with brat...But NAMINE loves him anyway.


**Author's Notes: **Let's just have fun now, shall we? REVIEWS PLEASE!

* * *

**A Man Princess **

**By: Tammi Super Girl**

* * *

Roxas had his eyes on her since his foot stepped on the campus. It took him days just for her to say 'hi' (thru gritted teeth) to him. It took him weeks just to get her real number (the first two ones she gave him was her friend Kairi's and the other was his own brother's). Now, it's been months and she finally gave her the word that he can come over to her house.

"I'm so happy for you, Naminé!" Kairi, age eighteen, the red head chic, exclaimed while bouncing off Naminé's bed. "Right, Sora?" She turned to her boyfriend who is rummaging the files in Naminé's PC. The three are recently in Naminé's bedroom.

Naminé rolled her eyes. "You've been saying that a hundred times, Kairi. And I don't think Sora thinks the same, right?" She eyed Sora, expecting to back her up.

"Well…" Sora, also the same age as Kairi and Naminé, turned along with the computer chair. "Roxas has been my friend for the longest time."

"That isn't an answer, Sora!" Kairi whined.

A vain popped in Naminé's head while she closes her eyes. "That's because he's your brother, SORA! Your big brother, to be precise! Why does he act like he's younger THAN YOU?"

"What do you expect? We've been separated for years!" Sora responded.

"Didn't you just tell us that he's been you friend for ages..?" Kairi mentioned, eying him closely.

"Yup!" Sora smiled. "I knew him since I was a kid… Then he left for Europe when he was 9 and I was 8. You do know he just got back here in Japan last year, right?"

"I KNOW! He's that new student who keeps on ogling at me!" Naminé was almost out of her wits as she marches to her bathroom.

Pretty soon, Sora and Kairi are out of her house and it is peace's turn to envelope the environment. Or that's what she thinks…

"Naminé, there's someone for you at the door." Her mother peaked through her bedroom's white door.

"Thanks Mum!" She jumped off from her bed.

"Don't thank me… Cloud just arrived with his daughter. You're gonna baby-sit his child while I'm gone."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. But… Just for a couple of hours. It won't take too long." And then her mum disappeared. Naminé gave out a sigh and then decided to go downstairs to meet her guest and that one year old niece of hers.

She arrived at the foot of the stairs and noticed a blonde man seated on their navy blue colored couch, glaring at the one year old girl across him. "Roxas..?" She called his attention.

"Hey Naminé! I think some stranger brought a little kid in your house." Roxas, age nineteen, replied immediately.

A vain popped in Naminé's head. "Don't look at her like she's some black cat that brings doom in your life..!" She scolded him. "Come here, Shinsei." She called out to her niece and she quickly turned to her. She mentioned some baby talk words and neared Naminé.

"Good, you're here." Cloud walked in from the kitchen. "I'm busy today and I can't leave Shinsei alone at home."

"Nice!" Roxas, from the corner, exclaimed sarcastically.

Naminé instantly gave him a 'shut-the-fuck-up' glare and then faced his twenty five year old brother. "Is Tifa busy too?" She referred to his wife.

"Yep." Cloud turned his back, ready to leave the living room. "She works late nowadays." And Naminé swears that under his breath, he was cursing about being the one who has to take care of their child. "Well, I'm going now. Tifa and I will just drop by later to pick up Shinsei. I left all her stuff with that boyfriend of yours."

"NICE!" Roxas yelled in glee.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Naminé retorted through gritted teeth.

"Yeah yeah…" Cloud waved his hand. "That's what Tifa also used to say to Aerith and Barret before."

Naminé glared at her brother's disappearing back while grunting "You two timing bastard."

After he left, it's time for Naminé to check up on reality:

1. Shinsei, her cute one year old (almost two) niece is in the house. She has to look after her because no other adult is present.

2. That obnoxious older brother of a friend from school is here!

"Hey, it's a diaper!" Naminé heard him and it made her snap out from her reverie.

"Get your hands off those!" She charged at him.

His eyebrows crossed. "Don't shout at me like I'm a pedophile! I know diapers are little kiddies' panties, but I am not perverted enough to be interested in those too, ya know!" She just rolled her eyes at him and took the bag from him. "And… That little girl is on her way up the stairs." He pointed Shinsei trying to climb the brown staircase.

"Shinsei!" Naminé shouted as she runs off to her niece. She caught her and immediately carried her into her arms. "Don't run around, okay?"

"She won't understand. You know that." Roxas mumbled as he stands off the coach and heads to the exit of the house.

"Where are you going?" Naminé asked, following him a little.

He turned to see her with a big grin. "Do you care?"

She shifted her eyes to Shinsei. "…No." At that, Roxas just smirked and settled at their porch, lighting a cigarette. Naminé shook her head and decided to give Shinsei a nap.

Pretty soon, she found her self making the little girl sleep in Cloud's former bedroom. Roxas walked in "Hey Nam, I'm pretty bored." He sounded like he was commanding her to do a lap dance for him.

Good thing her niece is already asleep or else she'll be screaming at him for being so self-centered and inconsiderate. "What do you want to do?" '_Why did you go here, anyways?_'

A cocky smile drew in his lips. "LET'S DO SOMETHING HA?"

Her finger appeared in front of her nose. "Ssshhh!"

"Oh…" He whispered. "Right!" He had a smile on his face and dragged Naminé outside the room. "What the FUCK?" Roxas instantly exclaimed upon seeing a silver haired boy inside the house.

"Riku…!" Naminé appeared beside Roxas.

"Oh Nam, sorry for entering-"

"Intruding!" Roxas corrected with a grumpy tone.

"Who asked you, BLONDIE BOY?" Riku retaliated.

"And who invited you, OLD MAN?" Roxas retorted.

"You two, shut the fuck up! Shinsei's sleeping." Naminé walked in the middle of the two.

"Anyways…" Riku calmed down. "Sorry for walking in like this Nam. I found the front door open."

"Oh… Really?" She eyed Roxas askance. '_He didn't close the door! That kid!_' "What brings you here, Riku?" Naminé asked with a smile. Anyone would think that she has a thing for him.

"Oh nothing…" He began. "I was at some place a while back and on my way home," then his eyes landed from Naminé to Roxas "I decided to drop by to check if you're not peeved."

Roxas glared at him. '_DAMNIT! I knew I shouldn't have told Raijin that I'll be going at Naminé's today! That dork tells everyone the things that are supposed to be discreet! Riku prolly heard about it and prepared a sabotage plan! SCREW YOU RIKU!_' "Oh, she's not. I'm here, ya know." Roxas replied smartly.

"Exactly why I need to check up on her." Riku replied and handed Naminé a bouquet of yellow roses. "These flowers are just dying to have an owner."

"Really?" Roxas squeezed in and took the flowers. "Thanks! Where's the bathroom, Naminé?"

"Ohh… It's just right over there, near Cloud's room." She pointed the door next to Cloud's.

Roxas sniffed the flowers. "These roses are so pretty; I just know where they are supposed to be placed!"

"In the water, Einstein." Riku muttered, staring at him evilly.

"You do know a lot, Riku." Roxas began walking off to the bathroom. "No wonder you have high grades." He disappeared from the scene and then they heard the sound of the toilet flushing. After that, he showed up again. "They are forever blessed with toilet water..!"

Riku gritted his teeth. "WHY YOU!" He aimed to charge at Roxas but Naminé managed to stop him.

"Don't fight in here! My niece is sleeping!" He held Riku on his chest.

A blush erupted in Roxas's cheeks. "Quit acting like a child, Riku." And then he walked off and sat on the couch, crossing his arms on his chest.

Before she knew it, Naminé found her self in the kitchen preparing something for her guests. Luckily, Riku was there to help her. They were having a healthy conversation until they heard a racket.

"Momma, Daddy?" Naminé and Riku heard a cute female voice. Naminé instantly dashed off to see what was happening. She saw Shinsei nearing Roxas on the couch. "Momma, Daddy?" She repeated. Obviously, that's all she can say.

Roxas had his eyes closed and finally opened them. "THEY'RE NOT HERE!"

"ROXAS!" Naminé yelled and walked in. "Stop it, will you?"

"She was bugging me!" He pointed the smiling Shinsei.

"She is one year old!" She carried her and retreated to the kitchen, meeting Riku along the way. "Will you hold her for a sec." She told him.

"Sure thing, Nam." He gently took Shinsei from her grasp. After that, he eyed Roxas askance and gave him a 'HA-I'm-better-than-you' look.

Roxas pouted and exclaimed "Yeah, you go take care of her, Riku. Babysitting could be your best thing, fag."

"I'm no faggot, you dumbass." He mumbled.

"You are too! No straight man would let his hair grow that long!" Roxas crossed. After that, he ran a hand through his hair, admiring it all the while.

"Really? You go tell that to Sephiroth." After seeing the horror in Roxas's face, he flashed a victory smirk and went where Naminé is.

Roxas scowled when he was once again left in the living room. He put up his feet and placed them on the coffee table. "This is so boring…" He muttered while he looked around. He sighed and heard Naminé and Riku's irritating happy laughter. He bit his lip and glared at the window. It was starting to get dark and still, there was none for him to do. He was so bored- jealous and bored.

"That's it!" He exclaimed to him self. He stood from his seat and marched off to the kitchen. "I'm taking what's mine..!" He shouted at Riku.

Naminé crossed her eyebrows. "Roxas, I'm not your-"

"I'm taking the toddler!" Roxas exclaimed dogmatically. He neared the little girl who sat happily on the counter near the sink. "Her dad entrusted her under my care."

"He did?" Naminé and Riku chorused.

Roxas looked around. "Y-yeah…" And then he picked her up and brought her to the living room. Riku just slightly shook his head at that. He was lying.

After for some time, Naminé walked in the living room with a teapot on a tray. A genuine smile plastered in her face when she noticed her niece having fun with the blonde haired teen.

"Hahahaha!" Roxas was laughing heartily but soon stopped when Riku rose into his view. '_I hate that runt._' Riku had a tray of two slices of cake. '_Two?_' "Hey, where's my cake?" He asked with a pout.

"Oh… You're still here? I thought you left." Riku chuckled cockily and placed the tray on the coffee table.

"That's your cake, Roxie." Naminé informed him after she sat next to Roxas and bringing Shinsei in between them. "Riku doesn't like sweets that much." She added.

Pretty soon, Riku finally left the house after giving Naminé a tight squeeze on her right hand. Roxas just had to roll his eyes and kick him out at that.

On his halfway through his cake, he was beginning to think of something. '_That Riku will never be good for Naminé. NEVER! Riku is kinda popular with the girls… Oh! What if Nam's beginning to like him? That's possible, right? But I can't let that happen..! It's because Riku's a bad ass and a cheater! I remember one time when he cheated all the way through History! I asked him what he did but he said he was just good at it. You can never be good at History! It's just a subject put in by the Academicians to balance the good stuff and bad stuff at school. It's basic- like Yin and Yang! When there's Recess, Lunch break or Dismissal, there's always going to be History… and Ethics! …Well, enough about that. The main point is, I'm not going to deny it- I'm just here that's why Riku can't have her. Let alone the fact that he's a bastardizing ego Sasquatch._'

"Hey Nam…" '_Here I go._'

"Yeah?" She gaped up to him after feeding a piece of cake to Shinsei.

'_How can I tell her that Riku's a player without telling it to her directly? I don't wanna sound like I'm bad mouthing him._' "Say Nam… If I were to make a game show 'bout me, do you know what it would be called?" '_Damn, I'm good at this!_'

Naminé smiled with an eyebrow raised. "Okaaay? What?"

"'Wake Roxas up!'" I uttered.

"Okaaay?" She had the same confused tone. "Good for you."

"Or it could be 'What is Roxas Dreaming About?'"

"Yeah… I'm sure you have loads of ideas like that, Roxas." Naminé replied, not sounding to be too interested.

"Hey! Ever thought of a game Riku could be a star in?" He began with a cocky smile.

Naminé gave an annoyed sigh. "What?"

"Well… I dunno…" he rubbed his chin. "It could possibly be 'What is Riku Wearing Under those Sheets?'" She gaped at him with a 'Huh?' facial expression. "Orrrr… It could be 'Who is Riku in Bed with?' That's perfect, huh Naminé?" A beam appeared across his handsome face.

"I dunno what you're trying to pull out, Roxas. But whatever it is, I don't really care." She mumbled and noticed Cloud walking in with Tifa.

"Daddy!" Shinsei jumped off from the couch and came running off to her father.

"Hey Baby!" Cloud exclaimed happily while he picks up his little girl. "Hey Nam," He gaped at her. She was still seated next to the blonde boy. "We ran into that long haired guy called Robert."

"Riku, dear." Tifa corrected and neared her daughter.

"Oh yeah. Whatever." Cloud responded and began playing with his little girl.

"What? He's been here before?" Roxas exclaimed in disbelief…and to think it's his first time visiting Naminé.

"Uhhh yeah…" Naminé responded, unsure why she's so nervous about.

"Uh oh! Sorry, I spilled the beans, Nam." Cloud mocked without looking at her.

"I am not a two-timer like you!" She retaliated. At that, Tifa's face turned sour. All the bitter emotions way back came gushing back again.

"I'll meet you back at the car." Tifa muttered after taking Shinsei from Cloud's grasp.

Cloud's jaw dropped. "Thanks a lot, you little brat!" He shot a glare at Naminé after taking all of Shinsei's stuff. After that, he left.

"Woops!" Naminé waved goodbye to her elder brother with a victory grin.

Before they knew it, Naminé's folks got back home and it was time for Roxas to leave. "See you tomorrow!" Naminé waved goodbye.

"I'm still here." He eyed her askance. She just shrugged her shoulders in response. "Well, I'm leaving… See you at school." He said lowly and began stepping away.

"Hey Roxie!" She called out and he cringed with the girly nickname. He turned to face her. "Thanks for today!"

His eyebrows crossed. '_What is she thanking me for?_' "What?"

"Yeah… I know about what your point with Riku." She grinned and neared him.

"You do?" He gaped down at her with a confused facial expression.

"Yeah! I know you were jealous."

He blushed. "AM NOT!" He exclaimed defensively.

"Right. Extremely jealous." She stuck her tongue out. "Well…" Her smile turned upside down and gazed at the ground. "I know he left early cuz he's over at some other girl's place. I'd never fall for a guy like that."

"Good! I thought I needed to knock some sense into that brain of yours." He playfully rubbed her blonde head.

"Quit it." She shoved away his hand and he let out a chuckle.

"Sorry babe."

"WHAT?" '_Babe? What the hell?_'

"I called you babe cuz we're going out, right?"

"Roxas, doesn't mean you went to my house, it means we're going out. Hello? We didn't even do it literally."

"Then we'll do it tomorrow!" Roxas beamed. '_I can't wait to see that loser smug on Riku's face when he finds out! Too bad he'll be mocking me again cuz we have another quiz in History and I'm totally not prepared for it. Well, what's the diff? HAHA!_' "Promise me you'll stay away from him for now on, okay?"

"Yeah but Roxas, I never agreed to anything you said, okay?" '_We are not going out!_'

"Good enough!" He grinned and gave her a quick peck on her right cheek. "See ya tomorrow!" And then he jogged off her lawn, grabbed his skateboard by their fence and rolled down the street.

A smile trickled in Naminé's face. '_We are not going out alright… We will be, I guess._'

**END**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I sucked at the ending. REVIEWS PLEASE!

* * *

**Interested in Syaoran Li? **I'm in the process of finishing this new story of mine in **Card Captor Sakura** section. The story is entitled **Shields and Scrumptious Sweets**. It's a **Humor/Romance**. I'm sad to say that it needs salvation. I can't take the few reviews I'm getting, considering the fact that I worked hard preparing for it. If the results don't get any better, I might as well delete the story. 


End file.
